


Babysitting

by WestOrEast



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, F/M, Gangbang, Incest, Shotacon, Sibling Incest, Strip Poker, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:27:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28859562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WestOrEast/pseuds/WestOrEast
Summary: Looking after your three younger brothers can be a pain. At least until they propose strip poker as a way to pass the time. And what they come up with shortly there after.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 132





	Babysitting

  
“We’ll be back tomorrow morning,” Mom said, planting a kiss on my forehead. “Take care until then, okay, Karen?”  
  
“Yes, Mom!” I said, waving goodbye at her and Dad as they got into the car. “Have fun!”  
  
The car zoomed down the street, leaving the four of us alone. I turned around to look at my younger brothers. Andy, Mark and Tommy. Identical triplets, though they all dressed differently and wore different hair styles so it was easy to tell them apart. Especially since Mark wore glasses that he didn’t even need.  
  
“So,” Tommy said, producing a pack of cars and flipping the top open, “now that they’re gone, let’s start having some fun!”  
  
“Yeah, yeah,” I said, ruffling his head. “Just remember, that _I’m_ the babysitter for you three so you have to do what I tell you.”  
  
That got a lot of sniggering from the three of them. But it was _true_. I had a whole half decade on them and at the age of seventeen, I was old enough and responsible enough to be trusted to keep them from burning the house down or whatever it was that three energetic twelve-year-olds could get up to if they were left unsupervised.  
  
“Come on, let’s play,” Andy said, pulling out a chair from the kitchen table. “You in, sis?”  
  
“Sure, why not?” I said, sitting down with them and looking at Tommy as he started to shuffle the cards. “What are we playing, anyway?”  
  
“Poker,” Tommy said, not looking up from the blue and red cards he was messing with. “But what should the stakes be?”  
  
“Let’s say…” I looked around at them. “A hundred bucks for whoever wins the round.”  
  
“Deal,” Mark said instantly, getting annoyed glances from his brothers. “But if you lose…”  
  
“I have a job, you know,” I said, rolling my eyes. “I can fork over a hundred bucks.”  
  
I wouldn’t _want_ to, but I was good enough at poker that there was just no way that I was going to lose. I was a lot better than the triplets, at least.  
  
“Nah, we don’t need your money,” Mark said, his eyes gleaming behind his glasses. “If you lose, you’re going to strip naked, got it?”  
  
“Yeah, sure thing,” I said, rolling my eyes again. “You little pervert.”  
  
That got big smiles from my brothers. Geez, what a _bunch_ of perverts. But perverts who were going to be paying me a hundred bucks soon, so who could worry about that?  
  
“Deal,” I said, looking at Tommy. “There’s a new album Cindy’s been raving over that I want.”  
  
Tommy dealt.  
 *******  
And fifteen minutes later, I was shivering as I put the last bit of clothing I had on top of the pile in the middle of the table. I wrapped my arms around my body and glared at Mark. I was _pretty_ sure he had been cheating, somehow. How else could you get three aces and two kinds in your very first hand?  
  
“Damn, sis,” Tommy said, leering at my body. “You’ve got even bigger boobs than I thought you did!”  
  
“What, you’ve been checking me out?” I asked, freeing a hand to flip him off. “You really are a pervert, loser.”  
  
“Hey, if you wear a bikini like that around, who can’t help but look at your tits?” Andy asked.  
  
Well, sure, I wanted people to look at my body, because it was a _great_ body. But I’d been hoping for maybe some hot, mature college guy(s), not my perverted little brothers who were into all kinds of weird things. But I _had_ lost the poker round so that meant that I had to get naked. But I didn’t need to put on a _show_ or anything.  
  
“Geez, just look at that body,” Tommy said dreamily, running his eyes over me as he stared. “You know everything I want to do to you, sis?”  
  
“How do you even _know_ what to do?” I asked. “There’s no way you’ve got any clue.”  
  
“Hey, who do you think cracked the content filter on the house’s Wi-Fi?” Mark asked smugly. “If you’re _really_ nice to us, I’ll tell you the password Dad set on it.”  
  
That brought me up short. I licked my lips as I considered my options. Getting to have… _fun_ on the Internet sure did sound nice, especially without Mom and Dad knowing every single site I visited. So maybe…  
  
“Well, I can just go over to Yui’s house and use _her_ internet,” I pointed out. And use her vast collection of guy-on-guy books to further… _stimulate my imagination_. “What do I need you for?”  
  
“You know, sis, your boobs look really good like that,” Andy said. I realized that he had been staring at them the entire time we had been talking. “But they’d look even better if you moved your hands away.”  
  
I stuck my tongue out at him. He wasn’t going to get at me _that_ easily. He’d have to work at it, think of something _better_ than just that, at least.  
  
“Yeah, you’ve really got me turned on, sis,” Mark said, standing up and pulling his shorts down. “See how hard I am because of you?”  
  
I made a choking sound in my throat as I stared. Mark _was_ pretty hard. And pretty big. You know, for a kid. He obviously still had some growing to do. But this should still feel… pretty fine. Wait, what was I thinking? I wasn’t going to go and fuck my younger brother just because I was naked and he was showing off his cock, right? Right.  
  
“Yeah, you’ve got us all worked up,” Mark said, leaning backwards and showing off the bulge in his pants as well. “What are you going to do about it, Karen?”  
  
I licked my lips as I stared, glancing at Andy as well. He was just as turned on as other two. Turned on because I was naked and exposed in front of them. That was… a thought. I swallowed heavily. That was _really_ a thought. A thought that kept on coming back and wasn’t coming from my _brain_. It was coming from somewhere a bit lower down.  
  
“Well,” I said, swallowing heavily, “maybe I could do _something_ to help you.”  
“Me first,” Mark said instantly, dashing around the table and practically crawling onto my lap. “First come, first serve!”  
  
Then the little perv grabbed my boobs. I gasped as he tugged my hands away and buried his face in between my tits. It was kind of a _good_ feeling and I shivered, feeling the heat rising up inside of me as he moved back and forth.  
  
“O-okay,” I said, moaning as a pair of lips wrapped around my nipple. “Just calm down, alright?” I wiped my hand across my eyes. “If that’s what you want…” I looked around and swallowed, suddenly reminded of one of the stories I had saved on my laptop, “then tonight I’ll take you from boys to men,” I finished, quoting the story.  
  
That got _big_ smiles from the triplets as they looked at each other. And Mark kept on feeling up my tits the entire time, of course.  
  
“Then I want you to suck my cock,” Mark said, pressing his bare dick up against my stomach. “Give it the old sucky-sucky!”  
  
I gave him a weird look. What kind of _shows_ was he watching, anyway?  
  
Well, it didn’t matter. I was going to make sure that my little brothers got to feel _good_ from what I was going to do with them. I reached down and started to stroke Mark’s cock as the other two got up from the table and came over to look at me, running their hands up and down along my arms and shoulders.  
  
Mark sat down on the kitchen table and winced nervously as the plastic groaned. It stayed upright, though, so I was able to lean forward and wrap my lips around his dick. I started to suck on his cock, bobbing my head up and down as I blew him.  
  
It was a pretty… exciting feeling, actually. I knew what I was doing. I have given blowjobs to actual guys twice before and Yui and I had practiced on the toy she had plenty of times. And, of course, I _really_ doubted that my brothers would be able to tell a good blowjob from a bad one.  
  
I was able to swallow his entire dick in my mouth without having to deepthroat it, something that I had never gotten the hang of. I could feel Mark’s shaft inside of my mouth, pressing against my tongue. It was a… feeling, that was about all that I could say of it. It was kind of weird, kind of hot, kind of kinky, kind of a lot of things.  
  
And I kept on bobbing up and down along his shaft, pressing my tongue against my little brother’s dick. He had his hands in my hair, holding me down as I kept on sucking his cock. That was actually kind of exciting.  
  
Maybe that was why I was leaking into my panties or maybe there was some other reason. Whatever the reason, I had to admit that I was almost as turned on as my brothers as I blew Mark.  
  
Andy and Tommy were waiting their turns, masturbating as they watched me. I could see their dicks out of the corners of my eyes. And they _were_ identical to each other and the one in my mouth. How about that?  
  
I kept on sucking on Mark, doing my best to get him to cum. And doing my best to ignore the wandering hands that were starting to move over the rest of my body. I could feel my brothers feeling up my butt and thighs, groping me and giggling to each other as they used me.  
  
“Okay, oh wow,” Mark was moaning. “I’m, oh yes!”  
  
I figured out what he meant by all of that around the time that the cum hit me in the face. I jerked back, squeaking as I felt the hot, heavy load of semen land on my skin. I blinked quickly and glared up at Mark. He didn’t even see my look, he was too busy smiling widely as he covered my skin with his orgasm.  
  
“Come on, warn me,” I said, touching the cum that was clinging to my cheeks and lips. “This is a lot!”  
  
“Yeah, you’re worth it,” Mark said, which was barely even connected to what I said. “Wow, that was way better than I thought it would be!”  
  
“Of course it was,” I said, crossing my arms and shaking my head back and forth. The cum still clung to me and made me feel funny. “Who do you think I am?”  
  
“A stacked blonde slut?” Tommy asked, shoving Mark to the side and climbing up onto the table. “You’re doing me next, right, sis?”  
  
“Yeah, yeah,” I said, waving my hand. “Hold your horses.”  
  
Mark slid off of the table and joined Andy in groping me. My naked body was defenseless in front of them and they could touch me any way that they wanted to. It was kind of… arousing. Especially when they started to finger my pussy, rubbing at it and making me gasp.  
  
“Don’t spend forever, sis,” Tommy said impatiently, grabbing at my head. “Suck my cock!”  
  
He pulled me forward and his dick slid into my open mouth. I moaned as I got filled up, feeling the shaft reaching deep inside of my mouth before my lips were pressed up against his hairless balls. I looked up at him and he grinned down at me. Then I started to suck his cock.  
  
I moved my head up and down along his rod and Tommy kept hold of my hair the entire time. It was actually kind of hot. Especially with how my other brothers were still feeling me up, still groping and molesting me. Their hands were _all_ over my body and I could hear them talking to each other about how hot they found me. That was nice to hear, of course.  
  
I wrapped my tongue around Tommy’s cock, feeling how _hard_ it was. That was a turn-on, too. I shivered and kept on going, sliding my mouth up and down along his rod, feeling, well, everything welling up inside of me. I wasn’t sure if I would actually cum from my brothers feeling me up but it didn’t seem like an _impossibility_ , at least.  
  
Then Tommy was grunting. I knew what to expect this time and looked up at him. He pushed my head back and his dick popped out of my mouth. Then he was cumming on my face as well. I shivered, feeling jet after jet of semen landing on my skin, adding to what Mark had already put on there.  
  
There was no way to deny that my pussy was quivering in arousal. I could _really_ go for my _special friend_ upstairs underneath my pillow right now. But, well… this did seem like a good time for all four of us to properly lose our virginities with each other. Would it be so bad if I took care of what I was feeling with the cock of one of my brothers instead of my vibrator?  
  
“Don’t space out, sis!” Andy said, slapping my rear and making me squeak. “It’s time for you to suck me off, too!”  
  
I looked down at him and the cock that was jutting out from his waist. Right. Well, it wasn’t like I was going to stop _now_ , after sucking off only _two_ of my brothers.  
  
I slid off of the chair and went down to my knees. And I still had to lean forward to be able to wrap my lips around Andy’s cock. Puberty could _not_ come quickly enough if this was going to be a regular thing.  
  
Then I thought about how _often_ I would get fucked by three horny, perverted boys instead of just three perverted boys and reconsidered that. I had other things to do in my life besides sucking and fucking!  
  
Anyway, I wrapped my lips around the cock and started to give my little brother a blowjob. I bobbed my head up and down along his dick, reaching up to stroke his small, hairless balls. He didn’t grab onto my hair, just folded his arms across his chest and watched me with what I had to describe as a _smirk_ on his face.  
  
I didn’t let that phase me and just kept on sucking him. My other hand was in between my legs, stroking my wet pussy and making me feel all kinds of good. I shivered as I sucked my brother off and kept on going, making sure to give my little brother the best blowjob he had ever gotten.  
  
Andy must have been _really_ worked up from watching me with the other two because I don’t think I was blowing him for even two minutes before he started to cum. I gasped in surprise as he twitched inside of my mouth. And wasn’t surprised at all when he pulled out to add a fresh layer of cum to my face. I was feeling _really_ sticky now, with the semen clinging all over my face as I looked up at him. He looked _really_ satisfied with himself as he stared back down at me.  
  
“Okay, I want some more!” Tommy said, grabbing onto my shoulders and pushing me forward. I gasped in surprise at that, going along with it. “I want that pussy, sis!”  
  
“I, well, okay,” I said, blushing nervously. Was there a better time to lose my virginity than with my brothers? Probably, yeah, but that obviously wasn’t going to happen. I anchored myself on the floor as I was pushed onto all fours. “You know what you’re doing, back there?”  
  
“Yeah, I saw this in one of Carlos’s cartoons,” Tommy said, which just raised more questions.  
  
I didn’t have time to ask those questions, though, as my little brother slid inside of me, taking my virginity. I gasped as I felt his stiff cock pushing inside of me, filling me up. It felt _good_ and I shivered. It felt _way_ better than my fingers or any sort of toy could feel. I moaned, rocking back and forth as I felt Tommy starting to properly fuck me.  
  
He was doing a pretty good job of it, too. It felt like it, at least. I moaned again, giving voice to everything I was feeling as I felt my breasts swinging back and forth underneath me and Tommy’s hands on my butt, squeezing down. And I could feel the eyes of my other two brothers on me. I _knew_ that they were going to want to do the exact same thing to me as soon as they had a chance.  
  
And I was alright with that, actually. I bit my lip as I felt my pussy squeezing down around Tommy. It was going to be my turn to have an embarrassingly quick orgasm soon, I could tell. Not that there was a problem with that. Not with how good it was obviously going to feel.  
  
I panted and moaned and wanted some more. Or at the very least an orgasm.  
  
And then I came. It was a _great_ orgasm and I felt my mouth fall open and a long stream of _sound_ come bubbling out from between my lips. I kept on rocking back and forth against Tommy as I came, my pussy tightening down around his dick as my skin tingled. I was feeling on top of the world and I couldn’t _believe_ how much I was enjoying this.  
  
Tommy came soon afterwards, while I was still coming down from my own orgasm. I could barely even pay attention to him pumping his cum inside of me, or cared when Mark rolled me over onto my back and lay down on top of me.  
  
Him sticking his dick inside of me and starting to hump away at my pussy _did_ bring me back, though. It was a _great_ feeling and I wrapped my arms around him as he buried his face inside of my cleavage. I moaned, shivering as I felt his dick spearing deep inside of me, stretching me out and making me gasp and squirm as he kept on using me like a sex toy. I _really_ liked the feeling and I wanted more.  
  
And Mark kept on giving it to me as Tommy and Andy talked with each other. I could _hear_ what they were saying, something about later and bigger plans for me, but I couldn’t really pay attention to the details. Not when I was feeling this good and getting fucked this hard. Nope, all I could do was keep on feeling my pussy getting filled. And really, that was enough for me.  
  
I had never tried to go straight through one orgasm to another before. Usually, when I came, I was feeling worn out enough that I was done for the night. But now that I wasn’t being given a choice, I could just keep on taking dick and feeling good. I _liked_ it a lot.  
  
And I liked it when Mark came inside of me, just like Tony did. He grunted and I could feel his dick pulsing inside of my tight, wet, slick folds. Then cum was filling me up, running down my inner walls and making me feel _wonderful_. I moaned, closing my eyes and keeping Mark wrapped up in a tight hug before letting him fall away from me.  
  
I looked up with a smile at Andy as he approached, running his eyes over me. I knew what was about to happen. He knew what was about to happen. And we both wanted it.  
  
I rose up and brought him down, wiggling back and forth on top of him as I stared down at my little brother. He looked _cute_ and, more importantly, he had a cock waving back and forth that I could fill myself up on. I did just that, lowering myself down onto his dick and immediately starting to bounce up and down along his rod.  
  
It was a great feeling and I started to moan as I fucked myself, rising up and going down on his dick again and again and again. The lust spread through every corner of my body as I let my brother fuck me and wanted more. I wanted so much more. At _least_ one more orgasm. And having Andy shoot his load inside of me would feel pretty nice as well, too. I had never gotten a creampie before, but now that I knew what one felt like, I was a _big_ fan of it. And I couldn’t even get pregnant from it because I was on the pill! There were no downsides, besides, you know, getting fucked by my little brothers. Some people would have a problem with that, I knew. But they didn’t know how good underage cock felt inside of me.  
  
As I bounced, I could feel my boobs and my ponytail swinging back and forth. One of those was a _lot_ more noticeable than the other and I grabbed Andy’s hands, bringing them up to my boobs to act as support. Oh yeah, that felt _way_ better. Especially when Andy started groping me, his hands sinking into my big tits and rubbing against my nipples.  
  
I moaned at that and started to bounce faster and faster along his dick. He was making me feel _really_ good and I loved the sensations that were coming out from my pussy and filling me up. I licked my lips and kept on going, faster and faster, seeking that orgasm. And making Andy feel wonderful at the same time, too.  
  
I reached the orgasm and it felt _wonderful_ inside of me. I gasped, my eyes going wide as I felt the pleasure rushing through my body. My entire being tingled with lust as I felt the orgasm surging through my body. I looked down at Andy and he looked back up at me, his jaw dropping as he stared. I smiled wildly at him, feeling the lust filling me up and making my brain spark.  
  
And _then_ , right as my orgasm finished, Andy came inside of me. I moaned, feeling the fresh load of cum added to what was already inside of me. I _really_ liked the feeling, how the semen clung to my inner walls, being so _hot_ and _sticky_ and interesting. I _really_ liked the feeling and shivered as I felt the lust heating me up.  
  
“Hey, Andy,” Mark said, kicking Andy’s shoulder, “think you’re going to be able to go for another round?”  
  
“Give me a minute, give me a minute,” Andy griped. “But yeah. Why?”  
  
“Because we’re going to gangbang sis, of course,” Tommy said, grabbing my shoulder and squeezing down. “All three of us are going to fuck her at once.”  
  
I swallowed. This was the first I was hearing about it. But I _really_ liked the idea. I shivered, feeling lust tingling inside of me as I looked at my little brothers. Mark and Tommy had identical expressions of lust on their faces and Andy was slowly changing to match them. I looked down and saw two hard cocks as well, still slick from my pussy.  
  
“Well, if you boys can cooperate, I’m sure that you can manage that,” I said with a shiver, reaching down to pump my hands along their shafts for a bit. “How do you want to do this?”  
  
“I want that pussy of yours again, sis,” Mark said. “You made me feel _so_ good when I was inside of you.”  
  
  
“You made me feel pretty good, too,” I said with a nod as I lifted myself up off of my brother. I felt a lot of cum sliding out of me but there was still more inside, coating my inner walls with all of the triplet’s sticky seed. “Let’s see what all four of us can do together.”  
  
That got some _big_ smiles from them. Mark lay down next to Andy and I quickly switched over to him. I looked at him and then at the other boys. Even Andy was quickly getting hard again, leering at my body and obviously wanting to fuck me. And I wanted to _get_ fucked by them, so it all worked out perfectly.  
  
I moaned as I sank down onto Mark’s shaft. My pussy might have been used a lot already but it still felt _good_ to have him inside of me. I shivered and felt my walls squeezing down around me.  
  
Then I felt Andy’s hands on my butt, digging in. I looked over my shoulder, suddenly realizing what he was about to do.  
  
It was too late. He was already sinking into my ass, pushing his dick deeper and deeper inside of me. I moaned, feeling my rear getting stretched _out_. The plug I had wasn’t enough to prepare me for that! I groaned, shaking my head back and forth as I felt myself getting filled up by my brothers.  
  
“Hey, don’t forget about me,” Tommy said, rubbing his dick across my face and scooping up some of the cum that they had pumped onto me. “Fuck,” I slapped his arm for swearing, “fucking an air-tight slut! This is the best!”  
  
I scowled at him with my eyes as I wrapped my lips around his cock. And that was the last thing that I could really do as the three of them all started to fuck me, pumping their cocks in and out of my holes as they _used_ me.  
  
It was actually really hot. I shivered, feeling their shafts sliding back and forth inside of me. I could feel my own orgasm rising up inside of me, getting closer and closer to the surface. Wow, three orgasms in one night. And maybe even more. I smiled and kept on sucking on Tommy’s dick, going down along his entire shaft and taking the entire thing in my mouth. And I kept on sucking and fucking and being the very _best_ sister to the three of them that I could possibly be.  
  
Their hands were roaming all over my body, pinching and groping and tugging and treating me like a kind of toy. It was kind of hot, actually. I _liked_ it. I shivered and kept on rocking back and forth against them, feeling everything that they were doing to me and wanting more. I _wanted_ that orgasm, after all.  
  
And I was obviously going to get it. I shivered and moaned as I felt the pleasure sharpening into a point inside of me, something that was just too _hot_ to sustain for any longer. I moaned, my entire body shaking and quivering around the three cocks inside of me as I felt the best orgasm I had ever had in my life take form.  
  
It went ripping through me, hollowing me out and leaving me completely and utterly unable to do _anything_ but gasp and moan around Tommy’s cock as he filled my mouth up with his entire dick. I whined as my eyes rolled up in the back of my head. And there was still more that I needed, that I wanted, that just _had_ to happen.  
  
Like them pounding in and out of me some _more_. I couldn’t believe how good Andy was making me feel as he filled up my ass. I just hadn’t thought that getting fucked back there could feel this good. But it could. Oh my god, could it feel good. I shivered and kept on rocking back and forth, letting the triplets do anything that they wanted with their older sister.  
  
“Man, we’re going to have to do this again,” Mark said from underneath me as he grabbed onto my boobs and swung them back and forth. It hurt but it also felt kind of good. “There’s no way I can give up on this sort of thing now that I know how good it is!”  
  
I moaned in answer. Yeah. Yeah, Mark was right. I was going to want some more of this too. And I had a feeling that just generic guys fucking and using me wasn’t going to be nearly enough for me anymore. I was going to need my brothers, these three kids, fucking and using me if I was going to feel this good.  
  
So it was a good thing that seemed pretty likely to happen, huh? I shivered and looked up at Tommy as I kept on sucking his cock. He was grinning down at me as he grabbed onto my ponytail, pulling my head up and down along his cock.  
  
And Andy had a tight hold on my butt as he pounded in and out of me and Mark alternated between my boobs and my hips as I lowered myself down and raised myself up along his cock. It all felt _so_ good and I was _so_ happy to have all of this happen to me.  
  
Sooner or later, they were going to cum, I knew. They were going to fill me up with semen, stuffing me to the brim with the seventh through ninth loads of cum that I had taken today. I was kind of looking forward to it. And that wasn’t the only thing I was looking forward to tonight, either. The night was young, so were we and there was still a _lot_ more that I wanted to have my brothers do to me. And a lot more that they wanted to do to me.  
  
It was a good thing that Mom and Dad weren’t going to be back home until around ten tomorrow morning. I _knew_ that we were going to be going all night long and maybe some of tomorrow.  
  
And that sounded just fine to me.


End file.
